


Gift idea number 2

by Keenir



Category: Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the harm, in an old book?" Danny asked.</p>
<p>(spoilers for his valentine's name, and one brief line at the start of the Valentine's Day episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift idea number 2

"You ever figure out what to get your valentine?" Kono asked Danny.

"I did, thank you," Danny said.

"So it wasn't too difficult?"

"Ha, no. I know I _was_ panicking a little."

"Just a little."

"Just so. But then I remembered Gabby collects rare and antique books. Therefore, armed with this knowledge, I got her Once upon a time \- which, weirdly, only has two copies in print _anywhere_ \- and  Dier Grimm...the calligraphy makes the first word hard to make out."

"I'm sure she'll love them," Kono said.

"Here's -" and Danny's cell phone rang. "Huh." The area code was for somewhere in Maine.


End file.
